


Written in the Stars

by s_ecrivain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Classic trope, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, dropped into star wars universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_ecrivain/pseuds/s_ecrivain
Summary: Rebekka Hodge has lived an exceedingly boring life but that comes with the job when you've always been average. Growing up in a small town in the middle of nowhere will do that to you. But something is about to change in her life- for better or for worse? Who knows.---“Hey now calm down, you’re not in any danger,” He said with a gentle smile, “My name is Poe Dameron, what’s your name?”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

Life was stressful, messy and a pain in the neck. All Bekka could think about was how infuriating everything was all the time as she stormed down the streets. She had tried to go on a relaxing walk home rather than taking the bus to clear her mind from the frustration of her work, of the promotion that she knew she deserved. She had wasted the past four years of her life dedicated to her job and was more than qualified. But when the time came, the new guy on the block, who was sucking up to the boss so hard she was surprised he hadn’t blown him yet, got the promotion instead of her. The ass-kissing dickhead. 

As soon as she had gotten home, she walked to her room, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and sleep for the rest of the night and weekend, instead she grudgingly pulled out her pyjamas and got changed. Looking out the window, she watched the darkening skyline and the ever-growing crowds of the nightlife. Begrudgingly deciding that she should get a drink before hiding under her duvet she headed down the corridor towards the kitchen. 

A light breeze blew across her barely covered legs causing a shiver to run down her spine, she frowned slightly at this, there were no windows open so the breeze couldn’t have come from anywhere. Turning on the spot, she surveyed her surroundings but couldn’t spot any obvious source of the wind and just shrugged, deciding it must just be how old her flat was. 

Silence surrounded her as she walked back to her room, the only noise that cut through was the water in her cup. Feeling the breeze again she sped up wanting to get under her duvet, or at least she tried to before her foot caught something on the floor and sent both her and her cup tumbling towards the ground. 

Her eyes slammed shut, figuring it would be a shortfall, possibly bruising her hands and knees, a perfect end to an already shitty day. She could get some sympathy points as she walked back into my office on Monday, milk it for what it was worth, maybe that cute guy from accounting would help me carry my stuff back down to my car? So she waited for the inevitable thump against the ground. But instead, she fell forward for longer than she expected. 

It was just long enough that she opened her eyes, curious at what the delay was. Opening her eyes was a horrible mistake. Where there should have been the wooden floor and a rug, was gone. She was falling, as if she fell from the top of a tree, plummeting to Earth. Closing her eyes again she curled into a ball and let out a scream at what would be her inevitable death. 

She couldn’t breathe. The fall had winded her, to say the least, and forced a hard cough from her lungs. Fighting through the ache in her back and chest, she sat up but barely got more than two inches off the ground before collapsing sending a spike of pain through her entire body. 

Staring up at the sky above her she tried to assess the situation, from the trees surrounding her peripheral, she was outside somewhere. Definitely not her inner-city apartment. She tried to move her limbs but the sudden pain put that idea to an end, a small whimper escaped her lips. Nothing felt broken, the trees would’ve helped break her fall, but she was definitely bruised beyond imagination. 

The small clearing seemed to be in the middle of nowhere and she decided that if she was going to stay there lying down she would end up dead, whether from exposure or animals it didn’t matter. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she pushed herself up onto her elbows, ignoring the excruciating throbbing pain while she did so. Her initial judgement seemed correct, surveying her surroundings, there was nothing but trees on every side. 

Seeing a fallen branch not too far from where she lay, she lent out to grab it hissing at the exertion, when her fingers closed around the rough wood she used it as leverage to pull herself up into a sitting position. Taking a moment to rest she squinted to look for some sign of civilisation, turning frantically as time went on she glanced something out of the corner of her eye. Using her new walking stick, she hoisted herself up to her feet and turned in the direction she saw it coming from. There in the distance, she could see movement and could hear a faint noise.

“Hello? Is anyone there, I need help!” She cried out, the pain immense as she took a few shaky steps towards her oasis, “God this is how people get murdered in the woods,” she whispered to herself.

What probably would’ve taken her ten minutes to walk normally, was taking her at least double that with the pain in her ankle sending shooting pains up her leg every time she took a step making her journey a nightmare. But she was finally getting somewhere, she could now see what started off as faint movements turn into people and the noises turning into the hum of engines and people’s voices. 

Everything was becoming harder, breathing, walking, blinking. But she had to get there, if she gave us now she would die without her family ever knowing what happened to her. Stumbling forward, she was so close to her oasis, she could clearly see what looked like weird planes that seemed familiar in the back of her mind. Desperate to get there she quickened her pace but just as she was about to reach the tarmac her foot caught a root and she fell, a cry of anguish tore from her throat as she hit the ground. 

Her vision was starting to fade. 

The world blinked between blurred and black. She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to clear her head. When she opened them again, the sky above her sharpened from blurred to fuzzy but the aching pain in her body never changed. 

Above her stood a darkening blue sky with only the tops of the trees to interrupt the view. The sky above her seemed to be moving and she groaned just wanting all this to be over, it was then she noticed a pair of hands tucked under her arms and the sensation of her legs being dragged on the ground. She came to a stop and black started to enter her vision once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so weird to be actually posting something that I've written, I hope that everyone enjoys my work and feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, I'd really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

From the overwhelming darkness of unconsciousness, Bekka's senses slowly started coming back to her one by one.

Slowly as she fought from the hold it had on her, noises that were once muffled and echoed as if she was underwater began to become more clear, constant beeps and pinging came from her side and a gentle thrumming sent a twinge of confusion coursing through her body. Unlike her hearing, the smells attacked her brain at once as soon as she took a deep breath and a sterile smell overwhelmed her. Trying to avoid wrinkling her nose, she sniffed the air again, picking up on the smell of disinfectant in the air. This confirmed her suspicions. She was not where she had been the night before. Her taste wouldn’t give her much information about her situation but it did indicate one massive thing. With the dryness of her mouth, she could tell that she had been unconscious for a long time. Underneath her body she could feel a stiff but soft surface, it felt similar to a mattress but not one she had ever slept on before. A subtle twitch of her fingers confirmed her suspicions, feeling a coarse fabric on top of her.

If she had been kidnapped she wouldn’t go down without a fight. She tried to subtly feel around her, for anything but found nothing. Braving the idea, she slowly opened her eyes to investigate her surroundings before locking eyes with a man sitting casually opposite her. 

“Look who decided to join the realm of the living!” His voice was warm and friendly, putting her at ease. She tried to sit up but a sudden pounding of her head and the world spinning around her quickly put her back on the bed, “Be careful there, you had a nasty concussion when you crawled your way onto the base, gave me the fright of my life. There I was just trying to grab something from my X-Wing that I forgot and I just hear something wail from behind my ship, I thought you were an acklay!”

Gripping her head, she tried to steady herself as she sat up again but much slower this time, trying to ignore the aching behind her eyes she surveyed the room around her. The sterile smell from earlier made sense now, she seemed to be in a sort of medical bay; white walls and a machine attached to her arm beeping steadily. Now clocking the needle connected to her wrist she quickly tried to pull it out, not liking the fact she didn’t know what it was pumping into her body but the man opposite her sprung into action holding her back.

“Hey now calm down, you’re not in any danger,” He said with a gentle smile, “My name is Poe Dameron, what’s your name?”

Staring down the man distrustfully, she was wary about his intentions but if he meant to hurt her she probably wouldn’t be laying in a hospital bed.  
“Rebekka but my friends call me Bekka.” She said simply.

“ _Bekka _huh?” He tested out the name on his tongue, she furrowed her brows, her name was extremely common, it was odd that he seemed not to have heard of it before, “Well Bekka do you mind telling me where you came from before you came crawling to our base? This planet is pretty remote, we’re the only people for quite some time.”__

__“I-I don’t know,” She felt a weird sense of shame as she racked her brain for some explanation of how she got to wherever she was, “I was at home, and then I…”_ _

__“Hey it’s okay, take your time,” He gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned gratefully._ _

__“I was at home and I felt a breeze coming from somewhere so I went to investigate it and I tripped and the next thing I know I was falling through the sky at a 100 miles per hour.”_ _

__Bekka waited for some more reassurance, that this was something that happened all the time and he could send her back in a hop skip and a jump no problem but that never came, he looked just as perplexed as she did._ _

__“Well I guess that explains your broken ankle,” He finally said and Bekka let out a breathy laugh, thankful for the release of tension, “It’s a nasty looking break, you’’ll be out of action for at least 6 weeks.”_ _

__“6 weeks!” He sounded so nonchalant as if injuries like this were normal, “I can’t be here for 6 weeks, I’ve got to go home!”_ _

__“Don’t shoot the messenger, that’s just what the med bots said,” He raised his hands in surrender before helping Bekka turn so her legs were dangling off the edge of the bed,  
“If you’re up to it, the General wanted to speak to you once you were up.”_ _

__“The General?” She repeated, a twinge of fear laced in her voice as her brain raced through all the worst-case scenarios. This was it, they had buttered her up just to take her prisoner or something. Poe could clearly see what was going through her brain and quickly explained himself._ _

__“Don’t worry you’re not in trouble, she just wants to talk like we’ve been right now.”_ _

__“Oh,” She looked down, trying to decide what option would be the least likely to get her killed. She’d have to meet this General at some point and she would prefer it to be on her own terms, “Okay, let’s go then.”_ _

__“Great! You’ll love her, she’s a great woman,” He seemed to go on in his ramblings and Bekka eventually tuned him out, she didn’t understand how one man could be so positive all the time. Sliding off the bed slowly, she placed her feet in a pair of plain flats next to the bed, hissing slightly at the movement of her ankle she grabbed a hold of a pair of crutches and lifted herself up carefully._ _

__Following Poe out of the room very slowly, she was hit by a cold breeze as he lead her onto what looked to be one long airstrip. It was at this time she realised she was no longer wearing her pyjamas that she arrived in but instead was wearing plain white scrubs, trying to not think about the fact someone had to have changed her she quickly tried to catch up with Poe who had clearly forgotten that she was hobbling behind him._ _

__“Poe?” Bekka called out, fixing him with a pointed stare, “Some of us have a 6 week healing time broken ankle and can’t keep up with your freakishly long legs.”_ _

__He laughed bashfully and ran his fingers through his hair as she caught up to him, “Sorry about that, I’m so used to always being in a rush.”_ _

__“It’s alright.”_ _

__The two of them walked at a now slower pace towards whatever destination it was they were going to. Bekka took the time to investigate her new surroundings, they were surrounded by rolling hills and the huge doors that a constant stream of people came in and out of were set into the hills, it almost reminded her of hobbits and bag-end. A smile came to her face imagining that before quickly disappearing, her brother was fond of those movies, and the sudden picture of his face in her mind broke through the mirage. This wasn’t a dream, she needed to get home as quickly as she could, and no number of cute looking guys should distract her._ _

__“Where are we?” She suddenly asked realising she had no idea._ _

__“You’re on D’Qar in the Ileenium system,” That name struck a chord in the back of her mind, it was familiar but she couldn’t figure out why she just nodded and put it in the back of her mind for the time being._ _

__The main control room was overwhelming, to say the least. It was dark and crowded with people, if she could even call some of them that, she hesitated at the door. Very quickly she felt like an outsider trapped in a place she shouldn’t be, surveying the room she cautiously walked around the room her curiosity taking over as she saw maps and holograms in languages she didn’t understand._ _

__“Bekka!” Poe’s voice tore her away from the screen she had been staring at, shaking her head she turned to find his voice. In the centre of the room, there was a large circular table which somehow seemed to be projecting a huge map of solar systems and right next to it stood Poe and a woman with a sense of authority around her. That must be the General. Walking up to the pair she tried to stay calm but when the General turned to greet her she froze eyes wide._ _

__“No…” Bekka let out the breath that she didn’t realise she was holding, seeing the two of them standing next to each other suddenly opened something in her mind and images flashed through her head._ _

___Interviews... Premieres... Movies... ____ _

____“This can’t be… you’re- you’re dead!” She finally spoke._ _ _ _

____“Are you feeling okay? I’m sorry General I thought she was well enough to-” The woman held out her hand silencing Poe._ _ _ _

____“Why would you think that I’m dead?” She questioned, the statement not seeming to overly shock her._ _ _ _

_____...D’Qar... Poe Dameron and a woman who looked identical to Leia Organa. _It all added up, she wasn’t just not at home anymore she wasn’t even on Earth anymore.__ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______After her meeting with General Organa, Bekka had been shown to her room. Poe had to stay behind to talk with the General so a man he called “Snap” took her there, he was a nice guy making an effort to put her at ease when he could clearly sense her discomfort and unease about the new surroundings. He was mid-story, telling her about some dumb thing that another one of their squadron members “Jessika” did in an attempt to make her laugh and to be fair it was working._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, here we are, it’s not much but it’ll be better than sleeping outside,” He stopped outside a door and punched in a code revealing the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s great thanks again for showing me here and for the crutches,” She said genuinely._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I just can’t believe that Dameron forgot to, he was probably hoping you’d lean on him for support!” He laughed easily, “I’ll let you settle in a bit and I’ll meet you in the mess hall in about half an hour, you must be starving.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The sound of her stomach rumbling clearly proved him right and with another laugh, he left in the other direction._ _ _ _ _ _

______Walking into her room, she took the time to slowly investigate her surroundings, the crutches making it significantly easier to get around. It was a humble room, not much besides a bed, dresser, mirror, desk and a door which she assumed led off to a bathroom. Looking through the drawers she found clean sets of clothes and a first aid kit, hobbling over to the mirror Bekka winced, she looked rough. Her clothes had been changed when she was unconscious, which she tried not to think about too much but her hair had turned into a rats nest and she still had dirt smeared over various parts of her body._ _ _ _ _ _

______Deciding that this would have to change she slowly made her way to the small bathroom with a determined mind and let out a victorious cheer to herself when she managed to find a brush and a clean cloth. After brushing her hair and braiding it out of the way she wet the cloth and gently started wiping off the dirt, being careful around the many bruises she had littering her body from the fall. Looking in the mirror she wiped off a smear on her jaw before her eyes settled on her face staring back at her in the mirror. She looked different._ _ _ _ _ _

______Like it wasn’t the same Bekka as before. She couldn’t place what it was but something felt off._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shaking her head she walked back into the bedroom and picked up some of the clothes that were in the drawers, they were all very neutral coloured and had an almost military-style to the cuts of the clothes. Shrugging Bekka tossed off her dirtied clothes that she had arrived in and changed, standing in front of the mirror she checked herself out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not bad,” She mumbled with a nod._ _ _ _ _ _

______Carefully making her way over to the small porthole window next to the bed she sat and inspected her view, it wasn’t much, she seemed to be right at the end of the stretch of concrete but looking up there was an unrestricted view of the sky. She guessed she could get used to this, but then again she didn’t really have a choice._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sliding down onto the floor, Bekka finally took a moment to think over everything that had happened to her. Not only had she been plucked from her flat in the middle of the night, but she had seemingly been dropped into a fictional world. After her conversation with Poe and Leia as the woman had kindly told Bekka to call her, it all came rushing in at once and it took everything she had to prevent the ever increasing anxiety coursing through her body. From what she could tell none of the events of the movies had occurred yet so she was safe for a short while at least from the attack of the First Order. God just the name alone was enough to cause a shiver to run down her spine. She needed to stay alive, but that would be harder than it seems. Everything in the galaxy has the possibility of killing her. The First Order. Bounty Hunters. The Huts._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her breath quickened as her mind continued to race through all the gruesome ways that she could die. In a world she was only half-familiar with and without her family ever knowing what happened to her. She hadn’t even thought of her family. Bekka's eyes closed tight as she couldn’t help but imagine her mother’s worry as she turned up missing, her friends never finding out what happened to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______She couldn’t breathe. No matter how many gulps of air Bekka took, somehow it wasn’t going in. She could feel her heart in her ears and in her throat. She wasn’t even sure where she was. All she was aware of was her own useless lungs and the hard grip of her hands around her legs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Bekka _…”___ _ _ _ _ _

________She blinked. The voice was very distant, but she just made out her name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bekka.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The voice was closer now, familiar, comforting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bekka!”  
She jumped, finally seeing Poe right in front of her. His hands cupped her face softly, but firmly as his eyes stared intensely into hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Slowly his gaze softened even as his touch never left her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bekka,” he repeated. “Can you see me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bekka nodded, not trusting her voice just yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you know where you are?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Floor,” she mumbled. “Bedroom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you know where the room is?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She blinked slowly, thinking back and forcing her mind to a steady calm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“D’Qar. I’m on the base.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Poe nodded. Slowly he moved his hands and gently placed them over her. Bekka hadn’t realized just how tightly she had been holding herself until he pried them away from her body and took her hands into his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You okay now Angel?” He asked gently, moving to sit next to her, their backs against the metal frame, “You scared me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, I-I’m good now,” She stumbled out quickly wiping away the evidence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two sat in silence side by side, their shoulders pressed against one another. The only sound being Bekka's gradually slowing breath. The comfort of another person helping to calm her down in this new foreign world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s not the first time I’ve had to calm down a panicking cadet,” He threw her an easy smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You use that method for anyone who cries in front of you?” She gave him a sideways glance, a teasing smile on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nah, just the special ones.” He ran his fingers through his hair grinning. That same comfortable silence overcame the two before Poe eventually got to his feet and turned to face Bekka with his hand out, “Come on lets get some grub.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so weird to be actually posting something that I've written, I hope that everyone enjoys my work and feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, I'd really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

Bekka had been on base for a month now and she was finally starting to feel comfortable around the eclectic group of people known as the resistance.

It wasn’t too long into her stay when she found something to be useful for, after a week of feeling like a burden to those around her she had been sitting with BB8 in the X-Wing hanger admiring the ships.

“I don’t know BB, is it bad to want more than to just wait for someone to take the time to entertain me?” She sighed, looking down at the small droid, “I’m starting to feel like a pet.”

“Who’s pet would that be, the trigger happy golden boy?” A voice from behind her caused Bekka to jump and turn to face them.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself, I had to see them up close,” She tried to explain, “They’re beautiful, I wish I could see one up close.” 

“Why not?” The question was blunt.

“Well- I- uh,” She sighed, “I assumed they’d never let me.”

“You really wanna see one kid?” 

“More than anything,” Bekka wasn’t even looking at them at this point, her eyes had drifted back to the X-Wing she had been eyeing up earlier.

“Well come on then.” They walked forward, their short stature dwarfed by the ship they were walking to.

“Huh?” 

“Did I stutter? You wanna see one I’ll show you, but you better be ready to learn.” She perked up immediately, quickly following her saviour.

Her saviour turned out to be Falynn Acamar, a war toughened Twi’lek and who also happened to be the chief mechanic on base. It was their hanger that Bekka had snuck into and it was them who spent the next few hours teaching Bekka everything there was to know about X-Wings. For the first time in ages, she was actually using her hands to work and it felt so rewarding that she practically ate up every word that Falynn said while pointing out each individual part. 

Ducking under the wing, Bekka took a deep breath of fresh air, beads of sweat dripping down the back of her neck and fuel smudged on her face. Shortly followed by Falynn who looked down at the human with a soft smirk, she was a welcome surprise with the enthusiasm she held for the ships. 

“You did good today, kid.”

“It was amazing, I can’t thank you enough!” Even with the exhaustion clinging to her muscles, Bekka couldn’t help the grin appearing on her face. 

“Well then, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow 0700,” Falynn said with a chuckle.

“Wait what?”

“Don’t be late.”

Since then Bekka had spent every day with the chief mechanic, the pilots seemingly trying to damage every part of the ship every time they went out on missions or patrols. 

Not that Bekka could complain, the past month had been the best time she had ever experienced, the tutoring of Falynn quickly making her into one of the most promising mechanics the resistance had. 

She soon found her place in the pecking order and settled into a comfortable routine. Every morning she’d head to the mess hall before spending the morning and afternoon in the ship hanger working on the various ships and then spent the evenings in physical therapy working on her healing ankle. 

There was another benefit to working in the hanger, the growing friendships with the pilots. Though if she was honest, there was one pilot she was always more excited to see in the hanger.

“Taking good care of my baby, Angel?” Bekka could easily recognise that voice from a crowd and no one else on the base had taken to calling her the nickname that became so common between the pair. 

“Poe!” She greeted him with a half hug, dropping her welder, “What are you doing here?” 

“Can’t I check in on my favourite mechanic?” He replied, pulling away with a grin.

“You’re never just checking in on me, there’s always something,” Bekka shook her head with a chuckle, “Spit it out.”

“You wound me, Angel” He gripped his chest in fake agony causing her to laugh again, “But as usual you’re right, Snap and Jessika wanted to know if you were coming to dinner with us, we just finished patrols.”

“I’d love to but Falynn needs me to get this repair done, there’s a squadron leaving tomorrow and they need this beauty,” She replied scratching the back of her head indecisive.

“Come on Bekka, I’ll make it worth your while we all miss you!” He whined giving her the look he knew she couldn’t resist eliciting a groan from her. 

“You distracting my mechanic again, Dameron?” Falynn’s voice appeared from behind the pair, their arms crossed an unimpressed look on their face. 

“Falynn! You look amazing today, have you done something with your lekku today?” Poe’s gaze travelled to the chief mechanic, his charming smile appearing on his face as he opened his arms in greeting. 

“Your boyish charms may work on Bekka here but you don’t affect me,” They said with a glare that didn’t quite hold the weight that it could’ve.

“What no they don’t!” Bekka's protests fell on deaf ears as Poe and Falynn were held in a stare-off.

“I’ll finish up here Bekka, you enjoy yourself,” They finally said rolling their eyes at the way the younger two’s eyes lit up in the same way. 

“This is why you’re the best mechanic in the galaxy, I’ll make it up to you later!” 

“You can make it up to me by giving your poor ship a rest!” They called out but Poe has already slung his arm around Bekka's shoulders dragging her away from the hanger. They watched the two youngsters with a smile on their face, knowing where this would come to an end.

~~~

Bekka picked at her bowl of porridge; the hanger had surprisingly little work to do today, so she was on her own until dinner time.  
“Mind if I sit here?”

She looked up to see the infamous pilot smiling down at her. 

“Sure,” she smiled, gesturing for him to sit across from her.

“So, we have porridge for lunch today,” Poe sighed, sinking into the offered seat. “And dinner. And I’m willing to bet five credits we’ll have it for all three meals tomorrow.”

Bekka smiled and shrugged, letting the blob she had on her spoon plop back down into the bowl.

“It’s not so bad,” she remarked. “Personally, I like foods that are…odourless, tasteless, and for the most part texture-less.”

“Man, this place must be a paradise for you, then, huh?” he asked, grinning. 

“Well,” She replied, “where I was from, everything was so mundane, so most places in the galaxy are paradise by comparison.”

He chuckled before reaching into the pocket of the navy blue jacket he was wearing.

“I bet I can spice it up even more for you,” he’d said, drawing out a small bottle filled with a thick brown liquid. “Do ya trust me?”

She furrowed her eyebrows, chuckling at the unexpected question.

“I mean, yeah,” Bekka answered. “If I can’t trust the poster child of the Resistance, then who can I?”

His nose had wrinkled a little bit at the term “poster child”, but he’d just gone ahead and poured out a spoonful of the liquid into her porridge.

“Stir that around and tell me how it is,” he instructed. She frowned at Poe for a moment gaging his reaction to figure out if this was somehow a prank that would blow up in her face but let out a sigh and watched her meal turn a light brown colour as she complied, and when she brought a bit of it up to her lips, her eyes widened.

“What did you do to it?!” She demanded. “It tastes amazing now, like-“

“Cinnamon rolls?” he finished for her. “I picked up this stuff in a Corellian bakery once. It can make anything taste good. I always keep a bag full of it on base for any time I find myself stuck here for an extended period of time.” 

“You’re a wise man,” She said, taking another bite of her now-delicious food, Poe gave a small bow at her praise, “Where's Jessika?”

“What am I not good enough for you now, Angel?” He whined, “I even shared my secret with you!”

“And I’ll be forever in your debt,” She rolled her eyes playfully kicking him under the table, “But she said she’d keep me company this afternoon since I’m not busy.”

“About that…”

“What did you do, Poe?” 

“I might have traded the afternoon with you for doing her patrols for the next 2 weeks…” Poe looked away scratching his neck. 

“Poe!” She was shocked, “You didn’t need to do that if you wanted to hang out you should’ve just said.”

“Would you have said yes if I asked you? All you do right now is work in the hanger.” Poe said the last part coming out as a mumble.

“Is my poor baby pilot missing me?” She cooed at him and pinched his cheek. She laughed as Poe pushed her off of him, the half-grin on his face easily showing that he wasn’t mad at her. 

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Amy spoke up again, “You know I always want to hang out with you Poe, you mean a lot to me.”

“You falling in love with me, Hodge?” Poe smirked and nudged her shoulder. Bekka groaned and rolled her eyes.

“I was trying to be sincere!” She smacked his arm, a pout on her lips and stood up- her meal now finished. Poe grinned apologetically, his face turning serious but she could see the glimmer of mischief in his eyes. He was not sorry at all. “You know Jesikka is normally in the common rooms right now, maybe I’ll spend the afternoon with her anyway,” She called over her shoulder as she turned to walk away, a sly grin on her face. 

Poe’s hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist, gently enough that she could pull away if she had wanted to but Bekka just stood there, an expectant look on her face as she faced him. Their eyes locked and the pair were stuck in a battle of stubbornness. One that Bekka knew she would win. And she was right- a few minutes later Poe groaned and Bekka grinned at his admission of defeat. 

“Alright, alright! You win, you drive a tough bargain Angel,” Poe admitted, his hands raising his hands in a gesture of peace, “Will you be generous enough to spend your terribly important time with a humble man like me?” His eyes twinkled and matched the lazy smile that rested on his face as he stood up to meet her. 

Bekka tapped a finger against her chin, feigning deep thoughts before giving an overly dramatic sigh, “I suppose if I must, I know how desperately lonely you get without me.”

Poe slung his arm around her shoulders, an action that was becoming familiar between the two and led her out of the mess hall. 

“You mean the world to me too, Angel.”


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

“Shit!” Bekka groaned as she had to grab the bar to keep herself from toppling over again. It had been 6 weeks since she had arrived on base and now that her ankle had been given the all clear by the medbot a few days ago, her physiotherapy had become more intense. 

“That wasn’t that bad, you held out for a good 30 seconds longer than before!” Jessika was doing her best to keep Bekka motivated but it was hard not to be frustrated. 

“Yeah a whole 1 minute, I’m not going to get to do anything when I can only balance for 1 minute!” Bekka snapped as she placed her good foot back on the ground and sighed, pushing back the wisps of hair that fell out of her braids she gave an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry, I just want to be able to do more.”

“I know you do Bekka, but you suffered a nasty break you need to give yourself some wiggle room,” Her friend said with a smile as she sidled up next to her, “I bet you 10 credits and you doing my mess hall duty for a week that I can last 2 minutes on that thing.”

Bekka scoffed, an easy smile taking over, “3 minutes and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

~~~

“I hate you, Hodge!” Jessika moaned as she passed the table with a bucket of cleaning solution in tow, “I hope you get eaten by a wampa.”

"It's not my fault that you have the balance of Snap when he's drunk!" Bekka called across the room, a satisfied grin on her face, "I'm surprised you're allowed to be a pilot considering you can't stand straight for more than 30 seconds!"

"Go kriff yourself."

“How’d you get her to do that?” Snap asked with a badly disguised laugh at the sight of their friend miserably mopping the mess hall floor, “She’d rather do double patrols for a month than clean anything, believe me I've seen her room.”

“She made the mistake of making a bet with me,” Bekka responded, an amused smirk on her face from the overdramatic sighs coming from the opposite end of the hall, “And I’m ten credits richer for it.”

“Remind me never to bet against you,” Snap said waving his spoon at her pointedly, “You have no mercy.”

"It's a dog eat dog world we live in, I'm just teaching her valuable life lessons," Bekka shrugged innocently.

“How’s that ankle of yours doing by the way?” Her enthusiasm dropped immediately at the question.

“I mean it’s technically healed, the medbot was spot on in that sense,” She sighed, pushing around the mush in her bowl, “But the strength isn’t completely back in it, Jessika has been helping me out with my physio, I’ll probably have a limp for a bit longer until it’s back to normal.”

“Hey don’t worry about it, I’m sure you’ll be back on your feet in no time,” Bekka nodded gratefully and picked up her glass, “Besides, I’m sure Dameron would have no problem with you leaning on him for support in the meantime.”

“Snap!” She choked out, the water going down the wrong hole as she reeled from his comment, “What’s that supposed to mean exactly?”

“Nothing!” He laughed, patting her on the back, “Nothing at all.”

“Snap are you killing off my favourite mechanic?” A voice appeared from behind them.

“I thought Falynn was your favourite mechanic,” Bekka turned around with a teasing smile, “You certainly flirt with them enough.”

“Why? You jealous, Angel?” Poe grinned not missing a beat. Bekka shook her head with a smile.

“Poe will flirt with anything that has a heartbeat, I’d be offended if he didn’t flirt with you!” Jessika piped in from where she was now wiping the tables down. Poe clocked her cleaning with a frown.

“You feeling alright over there Jessika? Never thought I’d see you actually cleaning,” Jessika didn’t respond verbally, only sending a certain gesture in his direction and the group laughed. 

She lent back in her seat, resting against the table as she watched the group interact. It was these small stolen moments in between meetings, hours spent in the hanger and dangerous missions that not even Bekka could pretend didn’t make her heart clench when she thought of her friends out there while she was stuck on the base that made her heart glow in happiness. 

“-Bekka?”

“Huh?” Looking up she found Poe staring down at her expectantly.

“You okay Angel? We lost you for a moment there,” Bekka smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, I was in my own world. What did you need?”

Poe stared her down and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “Come on, I wanna show you something,” He finally said, offering her his hand and led her out of the mess hall.

The two made the short walk from under the hills that the base occupied and onto the airstrip, Bekka took a deep breath to clear her lungs and the corners of her mouth quirked slightly at the now familiar smell of fuel mixed with the trees surrounding them. They passed the main hanger and she waved at one of the mechanics who was standing near the doors and Poe led her around the back of a shed near the treeline. Bekka squinted at the small dirt path that led off somewhere she couldn’t see.

“You’re not trying to kill me are you?” A surprised laugh erupted from Poe at that.

“Why would you think that?”

“Hm I don’t know, maybe it’s because you’re leading me to someplace away from the base that I’ve never seen in the dark where no one can find my body and who would suspect the golden boy of the resistance?” 

“No Angel, I’m not trying to kill you,” Poe rolled his eyes and threw his arm around her shoulder as they reached the start of the path, “Do you trust me?”

This time it was Bekka's turn to roll her eyes, she shoved his arm off of her and started the slightly painful journey up the path, “I don’t think you want to know the answer to that.”

He spluttered at that, standing still before jogging to catch up to her but remained silent for the rest of the journey. Thankfully for her ankle, it was a relatively short journey but at one point the path became steeper and she had to lean on Poe as a makeshift crutch in order to get to the top. 

But it was worth the stupid smug grin he had on his face.

Bekka gasped as they reached the spot Poe wanted to show her, they stood on top of the grassy hill that covered the hanger and gave an amazing view of the fauna surrounding the base. 

“Poe- this is…” She couldn’t put it in words, with the stars glimmering from the sky it looked like something out of a painting, “It’s beautiful.” She finally settled on.

“I come here when I wanna be alone to think- when everything gets a bit too much,” He explained, walking forward to the edge of the hill and sitting down. He motioned for her to join him, patting the spot next to him. 

Moving to join him, Bekka eased herself down and looked out over the base. It was late now, there were hardly any people out on the strip, most would be in the common rooms or sleeping at this time. 

They sat in silence, not feeling the need to speak and ruin the moment. Lying back on her elbows Bekka stared up at the stars. She didn’t think there was a time in her life when she had seen the night sky so clearly. Not when she was a child and certainly not from the window of her apartment-

Her apartment.

She hadn’t thought much about home for a while now.

She had become happy here. Felt like she could make a difference with the work she was doing. People needed her here. Not to mention the simple fact that she liked being here.

Liked these moments with her newfound family. 

She glanced over at Poe. He mirrored her position but his eyes were closed, his head tipped back and the moonbeams bathing him in an almost ethereal light. But he wasn’t real. 

None of her friends was, they were all a work of fiction. Now that her ankle was healed she should be getting back home, to her real life. But as she gazed at the world surrounding her she couldn’t help but feel the opposite way, at this moment nothing felt more real and Bekka didn’t think she would ever feel as content as this.

“Credit for your thoughts, Angel?” Poe was looking at her, looking more at peace than she had ever seen him before. 

“It’s- it’s nothing,” She finally said. Poe scoffed and scooted over closer till they bumped shoulders.

“Come on Rebekka,” He rarely used her name, especially her full one, “I know you better than that, tell me what’s wrong it’ll be in strict drinking buddies confidence.”

“Except we’re not drinking,” Bekka pointed out.

“You know me, I never walk into a mission unprepared,” Without saying anything else he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flask. Unscrewing it with one hand he took a swig before offering the flask to her, chuckling softly she took it from him and sniffed the flask- a choice she quickly came to regret.

“Do I want to know what this is?”

“Probably not.”

“Fair enough,” And with that, she took a swig and swallowed, the unknown liquid burned on the way down and from the sound of Poe’s laughter she could tell her face had screwed up from the less than pleasant taste that was left in her mouth, “That was the worst thing I’ve ever drunk.”

“It gets the job done,” Poe said with a laugh, “Now come on, what’s bothering you?”

Bekka froze at that, she couldn’t tell him what had filled her with such melancholy only moments before. No one knew that she wasn’t even from this universe, Leia strongly suspected something similar but Bekka had been careful with her wording to the General in their first meeting.

“I guess I’m just scared that this is going to end,” She finally said with a sigh, “It's been nearly two months since I've been here and I guess-”

“Go on, I won’t judge you,” Poe said with a gentle smile, the same one that he gave her when she first woke up in this strange new world. Looking away from him she glanced up at the stars and took another swig from the flask, searching for the right words before she continued.

“We’re in the middle of a war Poe, one that won’t end without no casualties-” Her heart clenched at the thought of what would come in the future, but she couldn’t tell him any of that, “I’m scared that we’re running out of peace, I’m not stupid I’ve overheard the other mechanics talking when no one thinks I can hear. I know that the situation isn’t looking good right now and most of all I’m scared of _you_ \- I mean you and the squadron getting hurt and I’ll be back on base not able to do anything!”

Poe just watched her, letting her rant and didn’t say anything until she had finished. Taking the flask from her fist he took a long gulp, his face clenching at the taste before he placed it on the ground next to him. 

“I’m scared every time I climb in my X-Wing,” He admitted, not looking at her. “I’m scared every time I give my squadron an order that it’ll blow up in our faces and someone will be hurt or killed and that will be my fault. But I don’t let that stop me from doing what needs to be done- from doing what’s _right_ because if we all stopped when we were scared then neither of us would be sitting here now and no one would be standing up to the First Order.”

He turned to face her, resting on his elbow as they looked at each other. 

Open. Raw. Scared.

“I can’t tell you that everything will be okay, Angel,” He whispered, his fingers ghosting over her cheekbone not quite touching, “We will be hurt, we will face losses but we keep fighting and we fight until we can’t fight anymore and then we fight one last time because I believe that we will win.”

Bekka watched Poe with wide eyes, her face was flushed but she couldn’t tell if it was from the effects of the alcohol starting to take hold or something else. They stayed there, watching each other silently, Bekka's eyes softened as her gaze trailed over his features.

“You’ll make an amazing leader one day Poe, I know it.” And she did, not just because she knew what would happen in his story but because in this moment she understood why people would follow someone to their own destruction and death. 

Because Bekka would follow Poe to the end if he asked her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a bit of a lengthy one!
> 
> Next chapter will finally start to bring in the plot of The Force Awakens and start to get the ball rolling for the trilogy. It might take me a bit longer to write those chapters than these because I want to make sure they're accurate to the films but I'll try to keep a regular posting schedule.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
